Poszukiwania prezydenta
Ameryka Totalnej Porażki Odcinek 13 McKey prowadzi autobus McKey: Dzisiaj nie mam zamiaru robić długiego wprowadzenia... ktoś zapomniał mi je napisać. Więc będę to musiała powiedzieć własnymi słowami... Znowu zawitaliśmy w okolice Gór Skalistych. Montana nie przywitała nas za ciepło... oczywiście nie wytrzymałam i nerwy mnie poniosły. I stało się. Wyrzuciłam kluczyki do autobusu. Zabrała je wiewiórka, którą zjadł jastrząb. Drużyny musiały je znaleźć. Gil i Fatima oraz Kimberly, Yoanna i Rasel. To był bolesny odcinek dla Kimberly. Oj i to bardzo. Ostatecznie Yoanna i Rasel oszukali Kimberly i to oni oddali klucz wygrywając tym samym zadanie. Na ceremonii. No nie było ceremonii! W grze zatem dalej walczy pięć osób? Co się wydarzy dzisiaj? Oglądajcie kolejny odcinek Ameryki Totalnej Porażki!!! Muzyka i pomysł na opening - Mirai Nikki Opening 2 Dead End Wszystko jest szare. Cały film utrzymany jest w szaro, czerwonej scenerii. Wszyscy uczestnicy stoją w kółku, kamera obraca się pokazując twarz każdego uczestnika. Kamera wchodzi do autobusu, gdzie Zach siedzi sam i pali papierosa. Kolejno kamera jest w Nowym Jorku gdzie Allice i Peter bawią się w metrze, po chwili z boku wybucha bomba. Kamera w Alasce. Na szczycie góry, siedzi samotnie Selisha, ćwicząc z kataną. Kimberly w Las Vegas gra w pokera, kamera pokazuje pięć Asów w jej dłoniach. Asy wypadają z jej dłoni, nagle witać stojącą przed lustrem bladą Fer, która przykłada sobie nóż do gardła. Dalej w Kalifornii na czarnej od ropy plaży stoi Gil, samotnie rozwiewając jego włosy. W Waszyngtonie, Fatima samotnie protestuje przeciw wojną na świecie. Rasel sam w Motelu liczy ukradzione pieniądze, po czym wpada przebrana za policjantkę Yoanna i strzela w stronę Rasela. W następnym pokoju widać wstrzykującego coś sobie Henry'ego, po chwili też zostaje zastrzelony przez Yoanne. Aoife rzuca się w opuszczonym szpitalu psychiatrycznym, po czym zasypia, z jej ust widać wypływającą krew. Nad Ameryką pojawiają się ogromne ręce, które zgniatają, a następnie wyrzucają papier do kosza na śmieci. Zbliżenie na bladą twarz Ariana, który to obserwuje. Na końcu widać w opasce na oku Tysona decydującego jak pokierować wojsko. Po tej scenie dwie czarne postacie walczą o kasetkę z pieniędzmi, która się otwiera i formuję napis Ameryka Totalnej Porażki. Część Wypoczynkowa 120px wszyscy siedzą w nieco nerwowej atmosferze. Z boku siedzi samotna Yoanna. Rozmazana po nieprzespanej nocy, bowiem całą noc ubolewała nad tym co zrobiła Kimberly. Po chwili podszedł do niej Rasel Rasel: Słuchaj... nie mamy odwrotu. Trzeba wywalić Kimberly. Musimy przekonać do tego Fatimę. Yoanna: Nie chcę... Rasel: Dlaczego?! rasel wściekły wstał i zaczął krzyczeć na Yoanne Rasel: Teraz się ode mnie odwracasz?! Teraz zachciało ci się mnie zdradzać! Jesteś zerem! Rozumiesz?! Rasel zaczął kopać Yoanne, która po chwili zaczęła krzyczeć. Jakby z procy by jej obraniać zerwała się Kimberly Kimberly: Co ty jej robisz?! Uważasz się za lepszego? Rasel: A co ci do tego... Rasel jeszcze raz kopnął Yoanne w brzuch. Po czym Kimberly odwróciła Rasela do siebie Kimberly: Ej! Chłopczyku. Zostaw ją w spokoju! Ona też czuję i na pewno nie chcę być workiem treningowym dla takiego śmiecia jak ty! Rasel: A co ci do tego?! Rasel odepchnął od siebie Kimberly Kimberly: Co robisz?! Kimberly uderzyła Rasela w twarz, po czym Gil wyprowadził Rasela z pokoju. Yoanna cała poobijana siedziała w rogu Kimberly: Hej. Nic ci nie jest? Yoanna: Boli... przepraszam. Nie powinnam mu ufać. Kimberly: Nic się nie stało... Yoanna: Stało się. Przeze mnie nasza przyjaźń zniknęła. Yoanna zamknęła się w sobie Kimberly: Hej! Nie płacz mi tu. Już wszystko dobrze. Nie musisz się go bać. Yoanna wpadła w panikę, rzuciła się Kimberly w ramiona i zaczęła jeszcze bardziej płakać Yoanna: On mnie zabije! Zrobi to. Kimberly: Nie bój się. Ja na to nie pozwolę. w tyłu widać płaczącą Fatimę. Gdy kamera się odwraca widać, że ogląda ona telenowele. Nie zwróciła najmniejszej uwagi na akcję, która miała miejsce w autobusie Fatima: Huan! Nie nie całuj się! Ona jest twoją 3 siostrą z piątego małżeństwa, z nieprawego łoża, w dodatku cię kocha i chcę cię wykorzystać, by zagarnąć majątek rodzinny majątek! Nie rób tego! wszyscy zaczęli się patrzeć na Fatimę jak na idiotkę Fatima: Co... każdy ma jakieś wady... Gil zamykając wściekłego Rasela w sypialni zwycięzców widzi scene z telenowelą Gil: Uwierz mi. Huan to klon Guana! Sklonowali go w 13233 odcinku, gdy Huan zginął w wypadku statku kosmicznego! Fatima: No przecież! Ale ja jestem głupia... Waszyngton, Parking Przed Białym Domem 120px Yoanna płaczę koło Kimberly, Fatima z Gil'em na telefonie McKey oglądają 14584 odcinek "Mody na Złamane Serca, a Rasel w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa leży na ziemi McKey: Co się tutaj stało? Kimberly: Długo by opowiadać. Zresztą. Chyba nie ma o czym... McKey: Serio. Co się stało? Yoanna: Chcę odejść! wszyscy w szoku, oprócz Fatimy i Gila, którzy są zaabsorbowani serialem zdziwili się decyzją Yoanny Kimberly: A..ale jak to? Yoanna: Mam już tego serio dosyć. Nie czuje się tutaj dobrze. Cały czas płaczę i zawiodłam moją najlepszą przyjaciółkę tutaj, dla jakiegoś gnoja... Rasel zaczął się szarpać McKey: To twoja ostateczna decyzja? Yoanna: Tak. Walka o milion nie jest tak ważna jak przyjaźń. McKey: Więc żegnaj... (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Nie czułam się tutaj dobrze. Czuje, że to co zrobiłam było jedyną słuszną decyzją. Wiem, że jakbym została pewnie Rasel chciałby mną manipulować jak gdyby nigdy nic. Więc Rasel. Widzimy się niedługo z powrotem... Yoanna uściskała Kimberly i odeszła Kimberly: Wow! Nie spodziewałam się tego... ochroniarze wypuszczają Rasel'a Rasel: Haha! Należało jej się. Kimberly: A ty lepiej siedź cicho... Rasel:'' Phi. Chyba wszyscy wiemy, że dzisiaj na eliminacjach odpadnie jedno z nas. '''Kimberly: Tak... radzę ci więc. Wygraj i to zadanie. Rasel: Z łatwością... (pokój zwierzeń)Rasel: Jak już mnie Kimberly denerwuje! Mam jej na serio dosyć. Mam taką ochotę ją wyeliminować jak nie wiem... Fatima: Koniec odcinka... hej! Gdzie jest Yoanna? Gil: Właśnie... czy coś nas ominęło? Fatima: I nikt nas nie chciał... Gil: Czuje się teraz jak taka bez gustu ubrana Kimberly. Fatima: Co nie? Fatima i Gil zaczęli się śmiać Kimberly: Ja tutaj jestem!!! Fatima: Tak. Zauważyłam... McKey: Skoro została was tylko czwórka. Trzeba zmienić idee zadania. A więc w Białym Domu ukryliśmy gdzieś prezydenta... Kimberly: Prawdziwego?! McKey: Prawdziwy stoi tutaj! za McKey stoi podróbka prezydenta Rasel: Wiesz, że za tobą stoi podróbka. Tak? McKey: Ups... to znaczy, że musicie znaleźć prawdziwego prezydenta... mój błąd! Fatima: On ma kasę! Gil: I stylistę. McKey: By było wam gorzej z wami nawzajem będziecie pracować w parach. Kimberly z Fatimą, a Gil z Raselem. Rasel: Z nim? Nigdy w życiu. Gil: Popieram. Fatima: Mogę pracować z kimś kto jest bardziej divovaty? Kimberly: Divovaty?! Nawet nie ma takiego słowa... Fatima i reszta zaczęli patrzeć na Kimberly jak na idiotkę Gil: Gdzieś ty się urodziła... Rasel: Tak... pogratulować. McKey: Dobra... przez niekompetencje naszysz "drogich" stażystów musicie znaleźć prawdziwego prezydenta... oby nie doszło tylko do wojny... nie czekając na koniec rozczulania się McKey drużyny weszły do Białego Domu McKey: Czekajcie! A przepustki?! Biały Dom, Korytarz 120px Fatima i Kimberly przeszukują każdy kąt Fatima: Jakbym była prezydentem... sprawiłabym, że każdy kto nie chodzi do stylisty raz w roku będzie skazany do więzienie.. Fatima zmierzyła Kimberly wzrokiem Fatima: Ty moja droga masz już dożywocie... Kimberly:'''Dzięki! Miła jesteś... '''Fatima: Do usług! Fatima podnosząc rękę ogłusza strażnika, który chciał złapać intruzów (Fatimę, Kimberly, Gil'a i Rasela) Kimberly: Patrz co zrobiłaś?! Fatima: To nie moja wina... Kimberly: A niby czyja? Fatima: Jakby nie biegał w korytarzach, to nie ogłuszyła by go moja poza Fatimy! Fatima swoją pozą ogłusza kolejnego strażnika Kimberly: Na patrz co narobiłaś! Drugi! Fatima: Widać poza Fatimy. Nie jest dla mięczaków! Fatima wykonuje tą pozę kilkanaście razy, za każdym razem ogłuszając ochroniarza, który chciał złapać Fatimę i Kimberly Biały Dom, Podziemny Do Niedawna Tajny Bunkier 120px Rasel i Gil w napięciu schodzą do podziemi Rasel: Mówiłem ci, że tutaj nie ma toalety! Gil: A co to jest? Gil wskazuje na tablice z napisem T.O.A.L.E.T.A Rasel: No może masz rację... Gil wchodzi do danego pokoju, aż w całym Białym Domu włącza się Czerwony Alarm Rasel: Co znowu ten Gil zrobił?! Gil wychodzi z jego zdaniem Toalety Gil: Jak nacisnąłem guziczek z napisem "T.O.A.L.E.T.A" to zrobiło się czerwono... Rasel sięga po przewodnik po skrótach w Białym Domu Rasel: Idioto! T.O.A.L.E.T.A - Totalnie Okupacyjny Atak Lotniczy Eliminujący Turystów Afgańczyków! Widzisz? Zabijesz teraz wszystkich Afgańczyków! Gil: Ups... gdy grupa ochroniarzy wbiegła do podziemi Gil i Rasel zaczęli uciekać Rasel: Widzisz?! Masz swoją Toaletę! Gil: To by się nie stało jakbyś mnie uprzedził że Toaleta, to nie Toaleta!!! Rasel: O zamknij się! Gil i Rasel wbiegli do schowka, ochroniarze pobiegli dalej Biały Dom, Korytarz 120px Fatima wykonuję swoją kolejną pozę i powala kolejnego ochroniarza Kimberly: Serio?! 43 osoby! W 20 minut! Fatima. Przeproś ich! Fatima: Jeszcze czego... Kimberly: Przeproś! Fatima schyliła się do nieprzytomnych ochroniarzy Fatima: Przepraszam... Kimberly: Dobra. Nie możemy pozwolić, by chłopcy znaleźli prezydenta jako pierwsi... Kimberly i Fatima zaczęły iść w stronę stołówki, gdy naglę "Tajemniczy Ktoś" zepchnął je do zsypu na pranie, dziewczyny wylądowały w pralni Biały Dom, Schowek 120px Gil i Rasel nieco zgnieceni siedzą tam Gil: Co mamy zrobić?! Jak wyjdziemy na pewno nas złapią... Rasel: Ty tutaj wszedłeś... Gil: Ty wcale nie musiałeś... Rasel: Teraz masz zamiar mi to wypominać?! Gil: Nieodpowiednia chwila? Rasel: Troszeczkę... jesteśmy w schowku w Białym Domu. W dodatku jak wyjdziemy zamkną nas na długie lata. Gil: Oj tam, oj tam. Szczegóły... Rasel: Szczegóły?! Jesteśmy gwiazdami, a tak nasza kariera się skończy? Gil: Mogło być gorzej... Rasel: Czyli jak? Gil: Mógłbym być teraz tutaj sam! Gil zaczął się głośno śmiać. Po chwilę ochroniarze złapali Gil'a i Rasela Biały Dom, Pralnia 120px Fatima i Kimberly spadły do góry brudnego prania Fatima: O fu! Czy oni tutaj nie wiedzą co to pranie?! Kimberly: Fatimo! Patrz! Prezydent. Kimberly pokazuje palcem na prezydenta, związanego i zakneblowanego Fatima: Wygrałyśmy! Kimberly: Tak! Kimberly i Fatima rozwiązują prezydenta, gdy naglę ochroniarz łapie Kimberly Fatima: Co się dzieje?! Kimberly: Ty się jeszcze pytasz? Bierz prezydenta i oddaj go McKey! Prezydent: Czy ja wam wyglądam na przedmiot?! Fatima: Już! Fatima wybiega ciągnąc prezydenta za nogę obijając go tym samym o wszystkie możliwe miejsca w Białym Domu Waszyngton, Parking Przed Białym Domem 120px Policjanci wystawiają McKey mandaty, za porwanie prezydenta, za bezpodstawne zgłoszenie ataku na Afgańczyków, za zniszczenie szybu od pralni, za ogłuszenie 54 ochroniarzy i o złe parkowanie. Chwilę później ochroniarze wynoszą Kimberly, Gila i Rasela, a za nimi wybiega Fatima ciągnąca prezydenta za nogę. Zaczyna z nim biegnąć po schodach Fatima: Co wszyscy tacy smutni? McKey: Nie widzisz?! Mam takie mandaty, że nigdy się niw wypłacę! Fatima: Oj tam, oj tam. Patrz co mam! McKey: prezydenta? Dlaczego jest taki poobijany? Fatima: Chyba nie będę go nosić! policjant wypisuje kolejny mandat za zniszczenie ubrań i życia emocjonalnego prezydenta McKey: Świetnie. Co tak. Fatima wygrywa zadanie. Kimberly: A ja? McKey: Co ty. Dałaś się złapać. To oznacza dyskwalifikacje z zadania... Kimberly: Ups... Fatima: Fatima rządzi! Aha! Aha! Ceremonia 120px McKey wściekła chodzi z banknotami w ręku McKey: Zniszczone ubrania prezydenta, jego wizyty u psychiatry, naprawa szybu pralnianego, odwołanie naloty bombowego, przeproszenie Afgańczyków, czyszczenie z moczu urządzeń w podziemiach, ujawnienie istnienia podziemi, leczenie ponad 50 ochroniarzy, opatentowanie Pozy Fatimy jako sztuki walki i mandat za złe parkowanie! Fatima: Jak mogłaś źle zaparkować! Gil: I kto to mówi... McKey: Fatima! Masz tego dolca. Chodź nie wiem czy powinnaś. Większość z tego to była twoja wina! Fatima odbiera dolca Fatima: Oj tam, oj tam. McKey: Gil! O dziwo ty też jesteś dzisiaj bezpieczny! Gil dostaje dolara Gil: Ale to było oczywiste... Fatima: Tak! Znowu będziemy oglądać Mode na Złamane Serca! Gil: Uważaj! Teraz mega spoiler! Melanie zdradzi Sineda! Fatima: Nie! Gil: Tak! McKey zakleja taśmą usta Fatimy i Gila McKey: Mam już tylko jednego dolca. Rasel: Yoanna odpadła. Może nie będzie już eliminacji? Kimberly: Co. Boisz się? Rasel: Nie, ale... McKey: Żadnych ale! Rasel wylatujesz, znowu. McKey oddaje Kimberly ostatniego dolca Rasel: Co?! Kimberly: Cóż. Papa! Rasel: Policzymy się później Kimberly. Z tobą też nie skończyłem Gil! ochroniarz wyrzuca Rasela z autobusu, po czym autobus odjeżdża McKey: Cóż. I tak w programie została tylko trójka. Nieobliczalna trójka Podróżników. Czym zaskoczy na Gil? A co wykombinuje Fatima? A może Kimberly zawrze z kimś tajny sojusz? Oglądajcie półfinały Ameryki Totalnej Porażki! Muzyka i pomysł na ending - Mirai Nikki Ending 1 Wszystko jest w szaro-czerwonej scenerii. Stoją czarne postacie, dokładniej uczestnicy. Gdy nagle znika wyeliminowana osoba. Rozpływa się. McKey stoi i walczy z Chrisem o to kto tutaj rządzi, wiatr rozwiewa włosy McKey po wygranej z Chrisem. Rasel kradnie pieniądze z banku, gdy biegnie do motelu rozpływa się w powietrzu. Aoife podkłada ładunki wybuchowe w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Gdy na liczniku widać 0:00, Aoife rozpływa się w powietrzu. Kimberly zabiera karty, ze stołu, uśmiecha się chytrze, po wyłożeniu kart znika. Fer czekając na autobus widzi Gil'a, który flirtuje z każdą dziewczyną, gdy widzi Fer znika, po chwili Fer wchodzi do autobusu i znika. Yoanna ogląda ubrania w sklepie, widząc cieszących się życiem Allice i Petera, znika, gdy Allice i Peter bawią się oni również znikają. Fatima oglądając telewizje, piszę SMS'a. Gdy wysyła wiadomość o treści "Kocham cię" znika. Następnie Arian odbiera SMS'a od Fatimy, uśmiecha się i również znika. Telefon spada na ziemie i zamienia się w motyla. Henry łapie danego motyla, po czym go miażdży, wyrzuca go i odchodząc znika. Selisha próbuje sobie wbić katanę w gardło, gdy łzy zaczynają lecieć jej z oczu ona również znika. Katana upada na ziemie. Podnosi ją Tyson, który próbuje zabić Zacha. W czasie walki Tyson znika, gdy Zach zapala papierosa on również znika. Po tym widać spadającą łzę i czarną postać z kasetką z pieniędzmi. Postać ucieka. Wszystko robi się czarne. Ekskluzywny Klip Fatima i Gil oglądają kolejny odcinek Mody na Złamane Serca. Przy tym płacząc Fatima: Jak Huan mógł tak zrobić! Zabił swoją drugą żonę, która była jest szóstą kuzynką 2 żony siostry jego ojca. Gil: Co nie? W dodatku Pablo chcę odzyskać po raz 5 swoją żone Erice! I ożenić się z nią po raz 4! Fatima: Może będą mieli wreszcie własne dziecko. Patrz. Odcinek 16575, a ich dzieci są tylko ze zdrad! Gil: Ej! Mamy wątek! Może wreszcie będą mieć własne dziecko! Fatima: To genialne. Fatima i Gil zaczynają jeszcze głośniej płakać, Kimberly wkłada zatyczki do uszy i próbuje zasnąć Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Ameryki Totalnej Porażki